あなたがいてくれたから,Anata Ga Ite Kureta Kara
by Nakatsuko Yuko Maeda AKB48
Summary: Sakura Haruno,Adalah seorang Member Idol Group yang harus Graudate,di sisi lain ia sangat ingin masih di KNH48. tapi,mau bagaimana lagi?Sebuha Pertunangan tak bisa ia hindari bagaimana Konser terakhir Sakura? One Shot! AKB48-Anata Ga Ite Kureta Kara


あなた が いて くれた から

**_Disclaimer:Zutto .,.,. Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Pair: _**

**_- Sakura H._**

**_- Ino Y._**

**_- Temari_**

**_- Hinata H._**

**_-Tenten_**

**_- Matsuri_**

**_Rated: K_**

**_Warning:OOC,OC,Gaje,Jelek,One Shot,Alur Kecepatan DWWL_**

**_Ohayou!_**

**_Yuko kembali lagi sebelum Ulangan,Yuko akan mempublish Cerita tentang KNH48 untuk NiaKazuMio._**

**_Tolong di baca ya?_**

**_Nah,untuk fic yang Dreaming akan Hiatus untuk sementara Waktu,Kira Kira Habis UN akan aku lanjutkan._**

**_Ok,Jangan banyak Cincong langsung aja._**

**_Don't Likeeee?!Don't Reaaaaad!_**

**_Simple And Practical!_**

**_Enjoy It!_**

" Aduh!Sakura,kau ini bagaimana sih?Pakai baju saja tidak becus"Geram Gadis Ponytail dengan kesal.

" Habisnya aku kan paling kesal kalau harus memakai Kemeja putih lalu Rompi yang di ikat ke belakang itu sulit Inoku Cantik"Jawab Gadis di depan Ino Yamanaka,Sakura Haruno.

" Sudahlah. Biar aku yang pakaikan"Kata Ino Menyerah.

Sakura bersorak girang dalam hatinya,jujur ini yang terakhir kali nya ia bersama dengan Sahabatnya dan Member yang lain.

" Ini dia Kita panggilkan,KNH48!"Teriak MC.

Sakura Sang Kapten Tim K menghela Napas , ini lah Puncak acaranya dimana ia harus berpisah dengan Member yang selama ini ia sudah anggap sebagai Keluarga nya.

Tim K,Tim N,Tim H,Dan Tim 4 masuk secara grasak.

lampu panggung dimatikan,Semua tim membuat Formasi di panggung Gedung Konoha Dome Town itu.

' Aku harus menangis'Pikir Sakura.

lampu panggung di nyalakan dan terlihat lah Idol group tersebut dengan Wajah se bahagia mungkin,walau di hati mereka sedikit terbesit rasa Sedih mengingat Kapten Tim K akan Graudate.

lantunan Melody sudah terdengar jelas,dan sontak saja mereka langsung menyanyi.

**_ano hi no uta ga nagare_**  
**_tokei ga maki motosarete_**  
**_namida ga tomaranaku natta_**  
**_kioku no takaramono_**

" Sakura! Harusnya kamu itu jangan berlebihan seperti itu. HInata !bersihkan make up mu itu"Teriak Shizune pada Sakura dan Hinata yang wajahnya tersu memerah.

Hari itu adalah hari pertama Sakura masuk ke dalam Idol Group tersebut,saat pembentukan ia langsung mendaftar dan ia masuk Tim K,Bersama dengan ke 24 itu ia masih berumur 10 tahun,tapi ke adaan terlalu menyiksa Ino,Hinata,Sakura,Temari,Matsuri,Sara,Dan Tenten.

mereka pikir menjadi seorang Idol sangatlah mudah,Koreo yang dipelajari mereka kira sangatlah Mudah,ternyata perkiraan mereka sangat satunya Koreo dari lagu River yang nanti pada saat mereka berumur 14 tahun harus memiliki Power yang kuat.

" Kita akan selalu bersama"Lirih Sakura,

**_nani mo wakaranai mama_**  
**_yume wo miteta watashi ni_**  
**_te wo sashi nobete kureta_**  
**_"ichiban daiji na koto wa_**  
**_mae wo muiteru koto da"_**  
**_unazuite genki ga deta_**

Sakura terus berlatih siang,sore,dan malam bersama dengan Member lain nya,Walaupun rasa lelah,Sakit,dan yang lain nya.

KNH48 punya sebuah misi yang berat yaitu"Idol yang bisa di temui"mereka harus melakukan Theater selama 24 jam Nonstop,di tambah Concert yang sangat jauh dari Konoha.

Mau bagaimana lagi?Ini adalah Impian semua Member yang tidak mau mengecewakan Fans mereka.

Ketika para member mengalami Sesak napas sebelum Concert di New York mereka akan tersenyum ketika tampil.

sungguh perlu pengorbanan yang berat,di lain sisi mereka sangat merindukan Kampung halaman,orang tua,kakak,adik,dan semua orang yang mereka sayangi.

**_anata ga ite kureta kara_**  
**_dokomade mo aruketanda_**  
**_tsurai toki wa furikaette_**  
**_sono sugata wo tashikameta_**  
**_anata ga ite kureta kara_**  
**_akiramezu yatte korareta_**  
**_watashi ni totte_**  
**_anata wa zutto_**  
**_soko de yasashiku mimamoru_**  
**_Hometown_**

Sakura mejamkan Iris Emerald nya untuk membayangkan Kenangan semasa ia di KNH48.

"Ohayou,Sakura!baru datang?Tumben sekali"Sapa Tenten Ceria.

Sakura tersenyum hangat.

" yang aku tadi ada sedikit hambatan di jalan, teman teman"Ucap Sakura.

" Ya tak pula kami juga baru sampai kok"Matsuri menyahut.

'' iya,Aku juga baru beli Takoyaki"Timpal Ino yang baru membeli Takoyaki dai Stand Takoyaki yang baru buka.

" Sepertinya tidak ada yang mengetahui kita ya?"Ujar Temari.

" Ya, rambut Temari-San di gerai,Rambut Tenten di kan nggak kelihatan"Ucap Hinata.

" Ah!Kau benar"Seru Ino.

**_ninen no toki ga nagare_**  
**_ shibaraku aenakatta ne_**  
**_ sore de mo wasurete nakatta_**  
**_ kokoro no ano hinata_**

" Apa salah satu dari kita suatu saat akan Graudate?"Tanya Matsuri tiba tiba membuat Ino,Temari,Hinata,Sakura,dan Tenten terkejut.

" Apa maksud mu?"Tanya Sakura balik.

" Di KNH48 ada Peraturan dan Larangan Renai Kinshi Jourei yang artinya Aturan Anti Cinta,Siapa tahu di antara Kalian ada yang sudah ingin bertunangan"Jawab Matsuri sambil memandang lurus air mancur di depan nya.

" Bisa member kan pasti akan Graudate"Jawab Temari sambil menyesap Jus Mangganya.

" Ya kau benar"Timpal Hinata.

Sakura terdiam,bunda nya pernah bilang bahwa tidak selamnya ia akan menjadi seorang Idol.

" Sudahlah!"Sergah Sakura.

Ino Dkk kaget.

**_fui no sayonara datta_**  
**_ dare no sei demo nakute_**  
**_ tada chigau michi wo yuku_**  
**_ "yume wa nigetari shinai_**  
**_ akiramenakereba..."_**  
**_ hohoende itte kureta_**

" SAKURA!Jangan bilang kau akan Graudate setelah pencarian Generasi ke 5"Teriak Ino Histeris.

yang di teriaki hanya mampu Menutup telinga nya.

" Ino,bundaku sudah mentunangkanku pada Sasuke Uchiha tanpa sepengetahuanku''jawab Sakura.

" Aku pikir kau akan bertahana"Gumam Ino,namun dapat terdengar oleh Sakura.

" Aku yakin suatu saat kau juga akan Graudate"ucap Sakura santai.

'' APA?Jangan bercanda."Kata Ino sambil memasang Wajah Stoic nya.

'' Yah terserahlah,aku mau menemui Matsuri,Hinata,Temari,dan Tenten"Ucap Sakura lalu berlalu meninggalkan ino ke ruang Ganti.

Krieet!

"Hay!"Sapa Sakura.

ke 4 member KNH48 tersebut yang sedang bercakap menoleh.

"Eh?Sakura,ada apa?"Tanya Hinata sambil tersenyum manis.

"Aku mau memberi tahu kalian bahwa aku..."

_**anata ni ouen sarete**_  
_** kono michi wo shinjite kita**_  
_** itsuka kitto saikai shite**_  
_** ganbari wo homeraretai**_

" Sakura,Konser terakhirmu di Konoha Dome Town malam ini"Ucap Shizune.

Sakura menghela Napas.

" Baiklah"Jawab Sakura sambil membungkuk dan keluar dari Ruangan Manager tersebut ke Ruang Ganti dan mengganti Bajunya dengan Kemeja berwarna Putih,Dasi kotak kotak,Rok Diatas lutut Kotak kotak berwarna Hijau Campura,rompi berwarna Cokelat tua,dan Jepitan berwarna Hijau Merah.

ino menyapa nya.

" Sakura..."Ino langsung menerjang Sakura dengan cepat dan menangis di Bahu Gadis Haruno tersebut.

" A-Aku minta maaf."Lirih Ino.

" Aku kita harus siap nyanyian ku yang terakhir sebelum berpisah"Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum bersahabat.

ino mengangguk dan melepaskan pelukan nya.

**_anata ni ouen sarete_**  
**_ massugu ni mayou koto naku..._**  
**_ anata no mune de_**  
**_ nakitakatta yo_**  
**_ ai wa tookute chikakute_**  
**_ Hometown_**

**_Sakura kembali membuka Iris Emeraldnya dan mengakhiri lagu terakhirnya._**

**_" _**Sehabis Konser Ini Selesai..aku akan Graudate . Untuk para fans aku. aku berterima kasih banget. aku nggak akan bisa sampai sejauh ini tanpa Kalian. Apapun yang terjadi selalu semangat walaupun aku ngga k akan bisa mengikuti segala Kegiatan di KNH48 lagi. Aku bangga bisa jadi Idol yang hebat, dan untuk para Member makasih untuk kalian yang selama ini selalu menyemangati nggak tau gimana kalau nggak ada semangat dari para fans dan Member yang ini aku Ucapkan**_ Sayonara."Ucap Sakura dengan berlinang Air_**_ mata._

" Sakura,Itterashai. Jalanilah hidupmu dengan di sini selalu memberimu support."Ucap Temari.

Sakura memeluk Temari erat.

" Arigato"Ucap Sakura menangis di pelukan Temari.

Semua member memeluk Sakura.

" Aku jadi mengerti artii persahabatan karna yang merubahku menjadi yang lebih Kasih"

**_otona ni nareta deshou ka?_**  
**_ ano koro no watashi yori mo..._**  
**_ osanasugite nani mo miezu_**  
**_ wagamama wo itteta hibi_**  
**_ otona ni nareta deshou ka?_**  
**_ ikutsumono namida nagashite_**  
**_ youyaku koko e_**  
**_ kaetta kita yo_**  
**_ Ah ooki na sasae wa_**  
**_ Hometown_**

**_anata ga ite kureta kara_**  
**_ dokomade mo aruketanda_**  
**_ tsurai toki wa furikaette_**  
**_ sono sugata wo tashikameta_**  
**_ anata ga ite kureta kara_**  
**_ akiramezu yatte korareta_**  
**_ watashi ni totte_**  
**_ anata wa zutto_**  
**_ soko de yasashiku mimamoru_**  
**_ Hometown_**

**_Ah ooki na sasae wa_**  
**_ Hometown_**

OWARI!

Maaf kalo Gaje ini buatan ku sendiri.

Review Please.


End file.
